


shining, lee donghyuck

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cute Ending, Drabble, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, mark whipped af, markhyuck is main ship, norenmin is minor and chensung is VERY minor whoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 18:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19481419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: lee donghyuck, the center of everything.





	shining, lee donghyuck

**Author's Note:**

> found this fic while dumpster diving yolo

he had stars in his eyes and the sun in his smile. he exuded the most warmth; and mark had always been cold. lee donghyuck, the boy with the constellations across his face. lee donghyuck, the boy who shined brightest when he entered a crowded room. lee donghyuck, the center of everything. the center of the galaxy that love created. shining, lee donghyuck.

the lee donghyuck who mark met on his third day of his third year of high school. when donghyuck was in his second. and he had gotten detention for starting a fight. (later he would tell mark that he started the fight because a group of kids had been making fun of his best friend at the time. and that wasn’t okay.)

the lee donghyuck who spoke to mark for the first time that day in afternoon detention with student teacher kim dongyoung. kim dongyoung who wanted nothing to do with the two high school boys, and left the class after the first five minutes. when donghyuck turned to mark and he said, “you’re kinda cute.” mark blushed. and donghyuck grinned. and mark decided that donghyuck had the brightest smile he’s ever seen. (he wanted to see it more.)

the lee donghyuck who tripped mark in the middle of the busiest hallway in the school just to get his attention. mark ripped his jeans on his way down and donghyuck stated he _needed_ mark’s phone number so he could replace the pair. from then on, they spoke everyday. (donghyuck never replaced the jeans.)

the lee donghyuck who called mark, crying, in the middle of the night because his best friend had his first kiss with some kid named lee jeno. he was so _proud_ of his friend. and he didn’t care that he was behind now. he was just happy. (mark wanted to kiss him.)

the lee donghyuck who dragged mark to the library during finals to “study.” instead they ended up throwing crumpled up balls of paper at each other. they were kicked out and banned from that library. (the pictures the owners took of them still hang proudly on the wall of banned citizens.)

the lee donghyuck who insisted on getting ice cream with mark every single day of the summer. even the rainy days. even the windy days. and he would make mark pay for the ice cream too. and mark couldn’t say no. not to lee donghyuck. (never to lee donghyuck.)

the lee donghyuck who bought mark a hamster for his birthday. a hamster mark couldn’t keep because when he walked into his house later that day his parents freaked and demand he get rid of the “disgusting rodent,” as they called it. (mark gave the hamster back to donghyuck who gave it to jeno who gave it to renjun who gave it to jaemin who gave it back to jeno. their strange love triangle a thing now.)

the lee donghyuck who introduced mark to park jisung on the first day of the school year. park jisung, donghyuck’s childhood friend. the park jisung who said, “oh mark! i’ve heard so much about you!” (mark still remembers exactly how red donghyuck turned at that.)

the lee donghyuck who cancelled his weekly movie night with mark in order to comfort renjun. because renjun, jeno, and jaemin had gotten into some big argument. and it resulted in jeno and jaemin together and renjun alone. donghyuck was seething. renjun wanted to paint. so they painted. and mark sat at home, and watched his movie with the hamster that somehow ended up back at his house. (mark still has the watercolor “men are trash” painting donghyuck made hanging on his wall.)

the lee donghyuck who sat down next to mark with the intent of doing homework but instead ended up drawing designs on mark’s skin. “i want to be a tattoo artist,” he had said. “on top of being a musician of course. and a zoologist. and a carpenter.” (“and an astronaut.”)

the lee donghyuck who complained about renjun getting back together with jaemin. now jeno was all alone and sad. “why can’t they just all date?” he asked, exasperated. “all three of them.” (“why can’t we just date?” mark would’ve asked if he had more confidence.)

the lee donghyuck who asked mark to junior prom, saying, “listen, i know you’re a senior and junior prom is boring. but, hear me out. renjun is going with jeno and jaemin. and i’d die before asking chenle, or worse, jisung to go with me. so what do you say markie poo?” (mark said yes.)

the lee donghyuck who pulled mark into a conveniently unlocked janitors’ closet. he looked into mark’s eyes in that dark, dark closet. and he said, “thank you for coming with me.” and mark kissed him. (donghyuck kissed back.)

the lee donghyuck who would show up to mark’s house at ungodly hours of the night just because he missed him. or because he wanted to hear mark’s voice in person. (donghyuck was basically part of the family by the end of the school year.)

the lee donghyuck who snuck into mark’s graduation. watching with cloudy eyes and tear stained cheeks. (“i don’t want you to leave.”)

the lee donghyuck who promised he would wait for mark. always. forever if he had to. (mark would never make him wait that long.)

the lee donghyuck who sobbed the first time he saw mark after he had left for college. saying, “i missed you so much. renjun, jeno, and jaemin are still a mess. chenle finally confessed to jisung. and your hamster is fine. i love you.” (the hamster was in fact _not_ fine.)

that lee donghyuck. troublesome lee donghyuck. brave lee donghyuck. supportive lee donghyuck. amusing lee donghyuck. demanding lee donghyuck. ambitious lee donghyuck. the lee donghyuck that mark loved. his warmth. his sun. shining, lee donghyuck.

(with the constellations across his face. _that_ lee donghyuck.)


End file.
